Broken
by twilight-girl545
Summary: It has been 2 years since Edward left Bella. From that day everything went wrong for Bella, she droped out of school and now lives in a one bedroom appartment. Will a knight in shinning armour save her? Rated M for language and slight sexual hints.
1. My life

**hi, to people that know me well on FanFaiction i would never do something like this to Edward but i just wanted to try something a little diffrent. An all i can say is i hope for the best. It kind of shows how Bella went off track without Jacob but how will she get back on track if there is no Jacob? Read to find out.**

**cat xxx**

* * *

Bella's pov

_"why Edward why are you doing this to me? You said you loved me and now you say you don't" i held back my tears,_

_"I'm sorry i shouldn't of led you on"_

_"damn fucking right!" i screamed "i thought you loved me. You promissed you would never hurt me" and a single tear broke through._

_"and this is me keeping that promiss i-" i cut him off_

_"I'm not just some weak little human you can just have a little fun with to please yourself then when you're done dump in the forest. I love you and i know somewhere inside is the sweet, handsome and caring guy that loves me too" more tears followed the single drop that would create a flood. A ball loged in my throat as he came closer to me. I knew he had no other words, this was it my worst nightmare. Him leaving me and i now knew that i had finally awoke from what seemed real but was only a fairytale. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall as he kissed my head. Reality was i knew he was gone but if keeping my eyes closed ment believing it wasn't true for a second longer i would gladly close them forever._

_"Edward, EDWARD!" i yelled even though i knew he was gone and letting the pain hit me harder. He wouldn't leave me out here, would he? i had no clue where i was. I searched the wood a little longer calling his name again. But he was gone for sure. I fell to the ground tears soaking the leaves around me, i just wanted to die right there and then. I closed my eye's in hope that all the pain i felt went away._

_a while later..._

_I woke up in a fright as i realized a curly red head bent beside me. This was not good it was Victoria. __"hello sleepy-head" and before i had a chance to do anything, she bit me and i screamed in pain._

I awoke startled and sweating. I would always dream of that moment as a constant painfull reminder and Victoria would always get me and I'm suprised she hasen't . Edward had now been gone for two years and i had droped out of school. I was worryed about Charlie, he looked so conserned and hurt. So i moved out to live in an appartment where i could do him no harm, now i only see him a few times a month.

I jumped out of bed as i usually did and got dressed in a jacket and jeens. I felt lonley in my appartment no one to talk to shut out from the rest of the world. I needed to go to work it wasn't the job i would have chosen for myself it was kind of dangerous in some ways. I was a stripper/ hooker. It depended on how many girls came to work if i was a hooker i usually did stripping though. Like that was much better! I didn't like my job but it got me the money i needed to pay the rent. If my dad found out i was stripping he would kill me. But i had to do it no one was offering anything else. But the only thing i hoped was that they had enough girls tonight to do the 'night shift'. **( = hooking job) **

I opened the side door to the dodgy looking strip club in the centre of town. kate and tanya met me at the door and tutted at my outfit, then handed me a bundle of what they'd call clothes. It was really a leather mini-mini-mini skirt and a low cut sleevless top. She pulled my hair out of the rubber-band, and put serious 'hooker' make-up on me.

"you're on the 'night shift' tonight bella," said tanya, I groaned. I hated the night shift, and out of careful planning, I had only been on it twice, and I had only been picked up once. I sat down in the staff room waiting till 8pm thats when we usually went out. It was now 7:45 pm. 15 minuets till i had to do the most discusting thing in my life. Some sado wanting sex for money _ugh! i guess it's my job, but i only do it for the rent money. _As far as i see it this was all Edwards fault he left me.

Tanya and Kate were my only friends now, since Edward had taken all of mine with him. Angela, jessica and lauren still met up with me every now and again, but I made sure they didn't know what I did for a living. Angela was a brain surgeon, her fiancee, Ben, was a heart sergeon. Jessica was a proffesional stylist, her boyfriend was an accountant. Ah, mike. I still saw him on a monthly basis, luckily, he didn't recognise me. Lauren was a hotel manager living in new york with her husband tyler, who owened a popular resturant. They'd eloped in vegas in senior year. Whereas tanya was a drunk, whose boyfriend was a pimp. Kate was a drug addict, who flitted from guy to guy. I was desprate, jilted by my vampire lover, school drop-out, and hooker/stripper living in a tiny apartment and sleeping on a mattress. Yeah, not somthing you told old high school girlfriends over lunch.

A jeep passed us with a burly, curly haired man sticking his head out of the sunroof. He yelled as he passed us.

"A free one, ladies? it is my birthday," Some girls laughed, some told him to dream on, I was just shocked. The mans resembalence to emmett cullen was insane, he even had a jeep! I shook these thoughts from my mind before I could start imagining the beautiful features of rosalie hale crease in disgust, or the tinkling laugh and pixie-like ebony hair of alice cullen, The sharp, quick as lightning remark of jasper hale about how he doubted emmett had the kind of money to get one of us to sleep with him, Esme's bashful smile and sigh of 'oh emmett!', Carslile's laughter, not a single one of his perfectly combed, white-gold hairs out of place and Edward's...

I felt a pain shoot through my chest. The stiches I had clumsily sewn to fix the tear in my heart two years ago burst open in an explosion of edward.

His eyes, like honey or melted butter or liquid topaz. His hair, like polished bronze. His face, like an artist had carved it from alabaster or marble.

I was caught up in my pain and thoughts until a car pulled up with a familiar lisence plate. Good job, mike, you desperate bastard. I bet Jessica is out of town. I stood alone until a black mercedies with tinted windows pulled up beside me. The other girls looked in awe and envy as the driver leant over and opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and a voice as smooth as the engine spoke.

"hello, I'm Demitri, and your name is?"


	2. Room service

**hey, back hope you like it!**

**thanks to: Mistytearzz , Sasibell , ECISLove2010**

**cat xxx**

Bella's pov

I climbed into the car with no hesitation. He seemed so nice, not like the other guys that came looking for sex. He seemed different. I smiled at him when he told me his name, and answered him quickly when he asked mine.

"Bella, bella swan," I said, realising too late I sounded like some gay bond inpersonator. I buckled my seatbelt and looked down to hide my blush, he chuckled. "What's funny?"

"For a woman in your, er...line of work, you are very cautious, are you not?" I giggled along with him, he was very easy to be around. His face was exquisite and he spoke with a faint french accent in the polished language I had only read in my english lit books in high school.

"Well, it's not exactly your dream job. It definatly wasn't my life's ambition to be a hooker. We were all little girls whos' fathers told them to buckle up and brush their teeth. So her I am, buckled up, and I assure you I brushed my teeth this morning," he laughed again. He looked back at the road, the light from the streetlamps glinting off his ray ban sunglasses.

"You definatly have spirit," He said, " Yes, a fiery soul. I think I will grow to like you...bella," He said my name as if he was tasting it.

We pulled up outside a hotel, and demitri opened my door for me, pulling a bag from the backseat. He handed me a long, midnight blue dress, and I slipped it on over my outfit. I pulled out a barette and threaded it into my hair the way alice had taught me all those years ago. My wavy locks became and elegant pile on top of my head. I took out a tissue and wiped away some of the makeup, making it lighter, more inconspicuous. Demitri looked impressed and offered me his arm.

The boy at the desk was dressed in an emerald green waistcoat and shirt. He gaped at the sight of me, and Demitri thanked him to keep his mouth shut, didn't want to catch flies now did he? I stifled my laugh in his shoulder and he smiled at me. The boy handed Demitri a key in exchange for a hefty wad of cash, we went to the elevator and went straight to the top floor.

"why are you so nice to me?" i questioned

"Bella my dear can i be frank?" i nodded as he locked the door behind us "i didn't think it would be like this"

"oh no i did something wrong I'm sorr-" he cut me off and pulled our hands to his chest like a lover would. This made me want to faint he was so caring and gentle,

"No, no, no it's not you it was just no how i planned things. Would you like to order room service?"

"ok" then i walked over to the phone.

Demetri's pov

I let out a sigh as she walked to the phone. Truth was i was a vampire and only wanted her blood. Yet i didn't. The moment she stepped into my car was the moment i knew that i was in love. This had only happened once before but i never had the corrage to change her, so like everyone else she grew old and died. But this time i wouldn't miss my chance for happieness. I still had my sunglasses on because if i took them off she would probably freak from staring into my blood red orbs. Yet her brown swirl of chocolate melted my heart and set my soul alite. I wish our eyes could meet now, staring deep in past the hooker outfit to the little girl inside that made my heat beat once more.

Silly really. A vampire shouldn't fall in love with a human. But my feelings were strong too strong to control, i wanted her blood but i also wanted her. And there was only one way to do that. Change her.

I watched her slide to the floor, on the two steps seperating the living room and the raised dining area. She sat, head bent, slipping off her shoes and pulling the barrett from her hair. She swung her mahogony hair out over her shoulders, making it spill over her deep blue dress, almost to the floor behind her. She was magnificent, amazing, beautiful. I had to do it, to change her, make her like me. It was painful, making this lovely creature one of the living damned, the cold ones, but I had to do it.

Her roomservice arrived, her head snapped up, beautiful doe eyes sleepy. Like a child. She walked to the door and opened it, and smiled at the little stubby man in the doorway. I felt a stab of jelousy as the man looked her up and down. I walked up to her, wrapping my arm around her waist from behind and whispering _things _to her. She giggled, that beautiful blush colouring her cheeks.

"Demitri! stop it, stop!" she cried as I tickled her, the man scowled. She took the tray from him and we sat by the big window overlooking the city outside. I popped the cork of the champagne and poured some into the two glass flutes on the tray. We clinked glassess, and I tipped the bubbly liquid down my throat all at once. I loved the fact that, though we couldn't eat, vampires could get pissed. It was a definate bonus at parties. I leaned over to her and stroked her hair and her cheek, that beautiful blush appeared and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I tilted her head back and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then she melted into my embrace, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck. I deepened the kiss, pushing her up against the back of her chair. She pushed right back, and before I knew it she was straddling me on my chair, ducking her head to suck and nip at my throat. I moaned, I felt her smile against my neck. I ducked my head and trapped her roaming lips once more. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and my tongue slipped in. She tasted like champagne, and cherry lipgloss, and chocolate. I lifted her off the chair and carried her to my room at vampire speed, she was too lost in the kiss to notice, I thought smugly. I laid her on the bed finally breaking the kiss, I braced myself for what I was about to do and bared my teeth, willing myself to be strong enough not to kill her. Her eyes opened slowly and she touched my face,

"Show me your eyes," she said, stroking my cheek lightly. I closed my eyes, absorbing the feel of her skin on mine.

"what?" I whispered.

"show me your eyes," she whispered back, and slid my glasses off my face, revealing the crimson irises within. And she gasped,

" i know what you are. Do it change me" and she pulled me to the bed. Mind still reeling, I bent and sank my teeth into her neck, licking the wound, sealing it and locking the venom inside her. I did the same at the crease in each elbow and at her wrists, pausing when I saw the crescent shaped scar on her left wrist.


	3. SORRY

**hi everyone i am SO SORRY for keeping you waiting but my computer was broken and school and everything. But i'm back and starting to write again. So if i ever do this again i shall try to make it to the library **

** ~LOVE YOU ALL SO SORRY~**

**~cat**


End file.
